I'm here, are you?
by Chin Suginei
Summary: What happens when you put the fastest member on the team, Kazemaru Ichirouta, and the slowest person insense on the team, Endou Mamoru, together by using the ideas and advice from an evil little sister.
1. Chapter 1

I'm here, are you?

"Ichirouta... Ichirouta! Baka! Wake up!" great, he's still asleep, dreaming about his own voice waking himself up... wait. "Ichirouta! If you don't wake the hell up now, I'm gonna call Kabeyama over to sit on you, is that clear?"

"Wha-wha?" he woke up, his blurry eyes slowly became clear. His little sister, Masako, stood before him, her arms crossed.

"Endou's here." A smirk slowly appeared on his sisters face. "He seems eager."

"Shut up." Ichirouta muttered, getting up from his bed and got down stairs, "Hey, Endou."

"Hey, Kaze- whoa..." the brunette's mouth dropped, his eyes fixed straight at Ichirouta, he looked close to drooling.

"Oops, forgot about that." Masako snickered evilly.

Ichirouta looked down and saw that he was still wearing his pajamas, and his hair was still loose, making him look extremely attractive in a feminine way. "Damn... Masako!"

Masako pretended to look frightened and squealed, hiding behind Mamoru, pushing him in front of her like a human wall. "Help!" Ichirouta skidded to a halt as Mamoru was thrust towards him, their faces just inches apart. He saw stars before he felt himself hit the ground. The last thing he heard was probably the sound of Masako's voice, "Whoa, that was... surprising."

-

"I'll deal with you later." Ichirouta growled as they headed towards the practice field beside the river bank.

Masako shrugged and put out the towels for the soccer players, "You'll have to catch me. Besides, I'll just use Endou again."

"Give me a break! You can easily out run anyone at school!"

"You're right. It will be a pain if I had to watch Endou cooing over you again when you faint."

"Cooing?"

Masako smirked and winked at him playfully. "You should make the first move you know. Endou is extremely slow. And I meant extremely. Look." She nooded towards the goal keeper. He was trying to block Shuuya and Yuuto's shoots at the same time in close distance. "He doesn't feel any pain at all, because he's slow."

"That doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Protective now are we?" She rolled her eyes, "seriously, you'll never get anywhere like this..."

"So what? I'm a guy and he's a guy, it isn't right! God... there must be something wrong with me..."

"Yeah, there probably is." Masako looked up to see Ichirouta's 'I'm ready to kill you' look. "Well, it's a good thing I'm a yaoi lover."

"A whatsat?"

"Never mind. Just take my advice, either go for it, or cut that ponytail."

"No way, not the hair!"

"Huh, how gayish. That's not wrong either I guess." Masako muttered. "Come on, you had a crush on him since... I don't know... the series of Inazuma eleven started?"

"What series?"

"Oh yeah, we're not supposed to know that we're actually from a popular anime that involves ridiculously incredible powerful soccer moves... and not to mention a team full of gays."

"Say the g word one more time and I'll..."

"Which word? You mean... gay?"

"Urgh! I'm gonna kill you! Kazemaru Masako!"

"Okay, the family brawl the is on!... Guess I better run now, huh?" Masako gave the rest of the water bottles and towels to Aki and ran for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes like fireflies  
>"Come on, Ichirouta!" Masako shouted behind her as she ran across the river (AN: Yup, ACROSS the river.) "Be a good sport!" She shouted from the other side of the bank, which was a safe distance from her now fuming brother, "Oh wait, you play sports don't you?"

"Masako! Come back here at once!"

"If I run back, will you and Endou perform live yaoi scenes in front of me?"

"No fucking way!" Ichirouta's eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Then I'm not going back!"

"Fine, feel free to do so. I'm not the one explaining to Mom how you ran across the river and refused to come back home."

Masako thought for a moment and sighed, "Fine..."

...

"Hey, Kazemaru!" A cheerful voice shouted as they came home.

"Wha- Endou?"

"Masako told me to come over."

"Yay! The captain's come for a sleepover!" Masako cheered quietly from behind Ichirouta, deliberately making her voice loud enough for him to hear 'sleepover'.

"Hold on, SLEEPOVER?" Ichirouta glanced wildly from Masako to Mamoruand back again.

"Well, you've been grumpy ever since Dark Emperors lost to Raimon Eleven."

"And who's fault did you think that was!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself. I know the REAL reason why you left, and I don't really like keeping secrets from the captain, so, Endou, you know why he left?"

"If you dare... I swear I'll..." Ichrouta growled.

"Because he thinks you're getting more and more closer to Aki! And all the while, I keep reminding him that over half of the team is gay and..."

"Slow down! You mean Kazemaru left because of me?"Mamoru asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yup!"

"As I thought, it's because I keep telling you to get stronger isn't it? I'm really sorry Kazemaru!"

"Um... no.." Ichirouta said with bewilderment, "I mean... um... it's not like that... I was kinda jealous of... of..."

"Hmm...?"

Ichirouta took a deep breath, this was it, he was going to tell him... "I li-" Suddenly, there was a whistle from the doorway, Masako was making a poor job on trying to act like she's not there and she's not listening. Great, the mood's gone. Ichirouta cursed her under his breath before turning back to Endou, "I guess I was just jealous of you, I mean, you know, your really strong and always happy and cheerful, I guess that's why fell in love with you from the moment I noticed you trying to form a soccer club... " the words poured out of Ichirouta's mouth. Then, he noticed Masako's wide eyes.

"Well, that's another way to sat it, yeah..." Masako muttered.

"Wait... You... love me?"

"uh...Um..."

"Yup, I thought I heard wrong, haha, what a relief! Um... sorry Kazemaru but I guess i can't stay over night, I... have something else to do... bye."

Ichirouta just stood there, rooted to the spot, did Endou just say 'what a relief' ? He watched, with tearing up eyes, Mamoru closed the door. He didn't even mind when Masako started to shout and scream about Mamoru being the slowest person on Earth and that Ichirouta should have stated things clear oe whatever. Mamoru on the other hand, noticed Ichirouta's hurt face when he closed the door. "I'm sorry, Kazemaru, you deserve someone better than me... " Mamoru whispered before leaving the front gates. His mind flashing to a time when he and Ichirouta practiced late, that time, Ichirouta's eyes were glowing with happiness, like fireflies. (A/N: I figured Mamoru should think of something less romantic than stars, so fireflies it is.) "Whoever can make your eyes glow like that again can not be me..."

...

"Great! Now everything is messed up!" ichirouta was having a violent pillow fight with Masako.

"Whoa, hold on! Ah! Mom, he's gone cray!" Masako screamed as Ichirouta ran out of pillows to throw and was prepared to throw the whole bed at her. "Come on, Ichirouta, there was some progress, right? Besides, it's better to know now that he doesn't like you then crying about it at his and Aki's wedding."

"You..." Ichirouta panted, getting tired, so instead of lifting the bed, he collapsed on it instead. "Just get out."

Masako knew this must have hurt him badly, so she walked out quietly, closing the door behind her. "Don't worry, Ichirouta, I'll fix this, somehow." She murmured, suddenly putting on an evil face, "this means war!"

...

Ichirouta tossed and turned in his bed, moaning as he imagined Mamoru doing cruel things to him in bed. "Endou..." He whispered as tears rolled out, sliding down sideways onto his sheets (since he wasted his pillows on attacking Masako) " I knew he'd think… even though I'm ashamed to say this… that I'm weird for liking a guy."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm here to see Endou Junko." Masako said boldly, stepping into the classroom.

"Excuse me, please." A girl with soft dark brown curled hair and dark brown eyes stood up and walked out. "What's wrong?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Masako looked at her tanned skin, it was a perfect tan, no too tanned like a surfer (hint, hint) but just right, kind of like sweet milk chocolate… "You were saying?"

"Oh, right." Masako took a deep breath and shouted, "STAB YOUR BROTHER WITH A KNIFE!"

"Whoa, slow down." Junko covered her ears, "How'd I do that?"

"If you can't than burn him, skin him, throw him in hot soup or whatever…"

"That wouldn't hurt him much, he's well known for having a slow nature, you know." Junko shrugged uncaringly.

"You don't understand, do you? He dumped Ichirouta!"

"Well, that's strange…"

"I know! I mean, come one! My brother is practically the sexiest guy in the whole anime world! And he should thank god that he could actually win the heart of a guy like that! Than he went and…"

"I didn't mean that…"

"Huh?"

"Mamoru's had a crush on Kazemaru-kun since the series started… that's why he pleaded with me to let him join the soccer team when I had doubts that a track team member would be able to play soccer…" Junko said thoughtfully while half closing her eyes. Masako shot her a fuming look. "I didn't mean you."

"Anyways, we have to make them come together! No matter what!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Today Megumi and Yuka ran over to tell me that Kidou-kun and Gouenji-kun aren't being honest with their feelings for each other, and Gouenji-kun dumped Kidou-kun and you know what! The reason he did that was _because he said he loved Mamoru?_" Junko's voice was growing louder and louder by the second.

"Whoa, your turn to slow down. I don't understand… what's so great about Endou?"

"Don't look at me. But sounds to me like… ah… to Mamoru and Kazemaru-kun's case, they're avoiding the truth that they _are _gay, and they deserve each other like… I can't think of anything at the moment… wait…"

Masako clenched her teeth together with impatience, "And… Kidou and Gouenji's case?"

"It's just in excuse." Junko shrugged, "How dare he use Mamoru's name as an excuse… excuse me a moment, I'm going to drag him out of that damn classroom and beat him up into a pulp…"

"Hold it!" Masako sweat dropped. "I want to ask a favor…"

"Okay."

"Let's join forces. We have to make them realize that they can't live without each other… here's the plan if you don't mind." Masako started whisper details into Junko's ear. After a few minutes, Junko moved a way with huge eyes. Masako was panting for talking too much under her breath in high speed. "I'm prepared to sacrifice myself for more yaoi… I mean for my brother's happiness. Are you?"

Junko thought a moment and nodded slowly, "This way, we can solve two problems at the same time… two birds with one stone…" she said, her voice lowering in a thinking way, "I'm going to sneak into Kidokawa and inform Yuka about this… can you run to Teikoku and tell Megumi that we've got it all under control?"

"Speed is the only thing I'm proud of myself." Masako said confidentially. "You really don't have to force yourself for my brother, though…"

"It's okay." Junko waved her hand absently as she opened a crack into the classroom, "I'm also a yaoi lover." She winked before going back into the classroom.

….

"It's today isn't it?" Masako muttered, stretching and yawning, "I don't know much about flirting, but I'll do my best." She looked sideways at Ichirouta's bed… again, the sheets were wet… not because he wet his bed though, but because of too much exercising in bed with Mamoru in his dreams. Masako shook her head and sighed, "It would be nice if I could see into his dream…"

"Masako! Breakfast!" Ichirouta called.

"Okay~"

"You seem happy."

"Don't I always?" She grinned mischievously and took a bite out of her raisins and lettuce sandwich, "I'm going to make a lunch box."

"Huh?" Ichirouta spat out his grape juice, "For who?"

"None other than…" She winked playfully, "The great Gouenji Shuuya himself!" Ichirouta stared at his 'forever virgin' sister with huge eyes. Then he fainted, hearing his sister's words, "Aw, man, Endou's not here and you're heavy, you know! Uh… Dad! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Junko… ?" Mamoru gaped as his sister prepared a lunch box.

"Good morning~" She was in a good mood…

"What are you…?"

"Making a lunch box for dear Kazemaru-kun~!"

"Huh, what?"

"Now, now, don't spray bread crumbs into my lunch box filled with love for Kazemaru-kun." Junko said, putting a finger on his lips. Her eyes sift and dreamy looking. _I don't know much about flirting, but I'm an expert at arousing anger and jealousy._ "Finish up your breakfast and we'll be off to school then."

Mamoru swallowed up his toast and grabbed his backpack, "Bye, Mom!" Junko followed at a slower pace, and started to skip towards the school… wait. "Erm, Sis, that's not the path to school…"

"I know. I just thought I'd walk to school with Kazemaru-kun!"

"Huh?"

"You can go on ahead~ I want to share some alone time with him~"

"But-"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, see you at school."

"Yeah!" Junko said merrily before turning towards the path that leads to Ichirouta's house.

"Seriously, what the hell's wrong with me?" Mamoru muttered as Junko skipped away happily.

…

It was lunch time…

"Hey, Kazemaru, mind if I…" Mamoru said nervously to the gorgeous looking boy, holding a lunch tray. Ichirouta looked up hopefully, but Junko squeezed between them.

"Hey, Kazemaru-kun~ how do you like my lunch box?" Junko asked cheerfully with sparkly eyes.

"Oh, it's um… good…" Ichirouta turned away from the sparkly Junko.

"Aw, that's good to hear!" A smirk crossed her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mamoru twitch a little. "I'm tired Kazemaru-kun~" She snuggled close to him nuzzling him affectionately. Mamoru clenched his fists and turned away from them, marching away to where Aki and Ichinose were. Junko's smirk widened, and she looked towards Shuuya's table.

Masako was pretending to have a casual conversation, when in truth she was talking about Gouenji's twin, Yuka. Junko didn't know what they were talking about her, but Shuuya looked left out a little.

…..

"Hi." A sweet voice said cy the front gates.

"Yuka!" Yuuto and Shuuya gasped.

"I've heard a lot about you lately…" Yuka said sweetly, coming over to them, her hands crawled up Yuuto's shoulder and she looked up into his face, locking eyes with him, "Congratulations on winning the FFI." She whispered with a dreamy voice, engulfing Yuuto into her sweet smell as she laid her head on his chest, as if listening to his heartbeat, "Aw, don't be shy." She reached up and touched his cheek, "I want us to stay like this forever…" Shuuya's eyes were wide. His frown deepened and he marched away without another word. "Ah, Shuuya, let's go home together!" Yuka called.

"No, it's okay. Let Kidou take you home."

"If you say so."

Masako whistled, Junko coughed, "Man, she's good."

"Much more daring than you, that's for sure." Masako smirked.

"Shut up. You don't know how hard it is…"

….

The plan continued for about a week, with Junko flirting with Ichirouta and becoming even more daring everyday, until…

"Sis, I need to talk- what. The. Fuck." Mamoru's eyes nearly popped out as he saw Junko and Ichirouta kissing passionately on the bed.

"Hey." Junko quickly got up and put on a face like a caught couple's expression.

"Get out of my room."

"Ah, but-"

"Now!"

Junko obeyed, as she slipped past Mamoru, she couldn't help smirking a little. "Endou, what…" Ichirouta said as Mamoru locked the door behind him. His eyes looked dark with anger, jealousy and… lust. "Umph! Endou!" Ichirouta gasped as Mamoru pushed him down on the bed and pinned him there. He licked the skin around Ichirouta's lips, "Mm… Endou…" Ichirouta sighed as Mamoru finally placed his own lips on Ichirouta's.

They separated, "You don't know how jealous I felt this whole week… I love you so much…" Mamoru whispered.

"I thought… but you…"

"I thought I wasn't good enough for you, and I still think that now, but… I realized that I wouldn't be able to stand watching you go out with another person… even if I have to tear those pure white wings of you or drag you down into darkness… I wanted you…" Mamoru started to nibble on Ichirouta's neck. The boy beneath him moaned. His chest felt like it would burst of happiness.

Through the hidden camera, Junko was recording this all into her USB, "I better make a copy of this for Masako…"

…..

"So, part A of the plan worked, and part B?" Masako spread out the paper that had the whole plan written on it.

"Ah, we're getting there, but we'll have to ask the readers if they want Shuuya to rape Kidou-san." Yuka said, "Or the story will just end with a kiss…"

"Oh, come on…" Masako rolled her eyes, "I don't care a damn about what the reader's feel, I WANT MORE YAOI!"

"Okay, okay…"

…

"Hm… Kidou-san…" Yuka was crawling between Yuuto's legs, one of her shoulder straps loose, revealing her super attractive shoulder, she held her head up and reached towards his lips…

BAM! Shuuya hit a desk with his fist, "Fuck off."

"Temper, temper." Yuka taunted, but stood up, as she headed out the door she spoke, "The teacher won't be coming until 6:00, have fun."

Shuuya trapped Yuuto against the wall. "Gouenji-?" Shuuya leaned forwards and kissed him. "Huh? Wait! You love Endou, don't you?"

"That… was a lie." Shuuya said, blushing a little, "I just felt a little ashamed of myself for being a coward… I planned on confessing to you a long time ago… but it was you who confessed instead… I really am an idiot, huh."

Yuuto could hardly believe this. It was his turn to kiss Shuuya… "Yeah, but I don't mind you being an idiot…"

They grinned at each other as things became more intense…

…

"No, no, no, no, no." Ichirouta shook his head as they walked to school the next morning, "I can't believe we fell for an obvious trick like that!"

"Just proves how hopelessly in love you guys are with each other." Masako laughed, holding up two disks, "Now I can add two new episodes to my yaoi collection, right next to Nagumo and Suzuno's…"

Yuka looked exhausted, "I haven't brought out the bitchy side of me for quite a long time."

"You really are a bitch." Shuuya growled, holding hands with Yuuto under Yuuto's cape.

"Yeah, but aren't you glad I am?"

"Now I'm a bit worried about Junko… those are some flirting techniques…" Mamoru said with a sideways glance at his sister.

"Well… I observed how Yuka does it, and worked out some techniques." Junko shrugged, "I was a bit surprised about my boldness, too. But this wouldn't have happened if you guys could've been honest with yourselves at the beginning."

"I'm glad you think so much for us."

"Nah, it's just because I wanted a new album to add to my collection." Junko stopped midway and smirked, "Believe it or not, looks like a new one coming…" She nodde towards the scene before them. It was Hiroto and Ryuuji breaking up.

"What do you mean you want to put distance between us from now on?" Hiroto spoke dangerously.

"I- I just can't stand it anymore!" Ryuuji blurted out and with tears swimming in his eyes, he slung the backpack over his shoulder and ran off.

Junko and Masako smirked, "Let's call Haruko over…"

"Oh, no." Ichirouta, Yuuto, Shuuya and Mamoru sighed at the same time. But none of them tried to stop them as they had found happiness because if these yaoi crazy sisters.


End file.
